


Movies

by Cledesol



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, p4 the animation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cledesol/pseuds/Cledesol
Summary: Yosuke has a movie ticket. Yu didn't want to waste it.





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before yukiko is kidnapped-

"So… I guess I'm not going to be watching movies with anyone this Saturday…" Yosuke gave an empty laugh as he held the movie ticket in his hand. "So much for that…"

"You kept it? That's pretty impressive, Yosuke. Way to be a man." Chie remarked.

"Yeah, I guess. But there really is no point in that…"

Yu looked over to Yosuke. The teenager looked somber as he looked down at the ticket. It can't be helped though- the guy just found out that his crush was dead, and she never even liked him to begin with.

Yu couldn't help it. He didn't want to see his partner this way. "Let's watch it this Saturday."

Yosuke gave him a look of surprise. "Huh?"

"It'd be a waste if you didn't use it, right?"

"I mean… yeah. Plus my shift at Junes has already been moved, so I'd be doing pretty much nothing all day anyway." Yosuke sighed, then gave a grin. "Why not?"

_ Saturday, after the movie. _

"...I just realized how awkward it is with two guys." Yosuke shook his head. Especially because it was also a chick flick.

"It is?" Yu said oblivious. He didn't think it was awkward. If anything, he had a great time.

"You know, I don't really get you sometimes, man… Next thing you know, you're going to tell me you enjoyed the movie…"

"...Wait, you didn't?"

Yosuke simply sighed in exasperation. 


End file.
